


Just Shoot Him

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [62]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Bars, M/M, Protective Dean, Weecest, creepy guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't take well to people bothering his brother in bars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Shoot Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone--  
> Here's another old fic from Tumblr.  
> Warnings: Wincest/weecest, alcohol (bars), protective Dean, creepy dudes.  
> Enjoy!

Dean cleans up his money from the pool game and looks up to find Sam, who is sitting at a table in the back, beer at the same level it was when Dean left him and plate of greasy food—ordered for Dean and since forgotten—still untouched.

And some guy sitting at the other chair, leaning across to Sam, one hand on Sam’s arm.

Sam’s pushed about as far back in the booth as he can be, and Dean thinks the only reason he hasn’t gotten up and left is because he has nowhere to go and it would take too long to gather up all his homework—because the little nerd does homework in the bar—anyways.

The guy is talking about another game but Dean ignores him, already stalking across the room, fast as his legs will carry him, plopping down into the booth beside Sam.

Sam flinches, like he’s expecting an attack on both sides, but relaxes when he realizes it’s Dean.

Dean wraps an arm around Sam and stares daggers at the intruder. “Get lost,” he says clearly.

The man doesn’t move right away so Dean uses his free hand to pull out the gun stashed in the waistband of his jeans. The guy moves in a hurry then, and Dean tucks the gun away and pulls Sam tighter to him.

“You know you can shoot them if they bother you,” Dean says seriously. “We’ll just leave town.”

Sam laughs shakily. “Wouldn’t want to leave a mess,” he says. “And I have calculus to finish.”

Dean looks around the bar, at the two beer glasses—one full, one drained—and the cold food, and makes his decision. “What d’ya say you pack that up and we go back to the motel?” he suggests. “You can finish there, or leave it for Sunday night like a normal kid and have some fun tonight. We could watch a movie or something.”

Sam looks up from his bag, where he’s already shoving pencils and calculator, paper and textbook. “But if I don’t finish tonight I can’t spend tomorrow with you, and you promised,” Sam says.

Dean grins at that. “Yeah, I did,” he says. He didn’t know that’s what had Sam over here, nose in his books, and it’s somewhat touching. “Alright, then, let’s get you back so you can finish your stupid math homework, nerd,” he says teasingly. “Got everything? Let’s go then.”

He wraps an arm around Sam, kisses his temple softly, and the two of them walk out to the car.


End file.
